Lo menos esperado
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Después de pensarlo demasiado, a sus 17 años Kyle Broflovski decide hacer pública su homosexualidad. Sin embargo, él no sabía que la mayoría de los chicos de su instituto también son homosexuales. Y por si fuera poco, su mejor amigo Stan le oculta algo.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic es para **Bertha Nayelly** ya que quería leer un Style mío, y ya que me lo pidió decidí escribirlo para ella; así que si estás leyendo esto espero que disfrutes el fic. _

_La pareja principal es Style, pero habrá Creek, Gregstophe y Stolovan (clyde x kevin). Para los que quieran Dip, habrá, pero muy leve y se mencionará menos que las otras parejas secundarias. ¿La razón? Apenas domino esa pareja. Lo siento por los que esperen Bunny, pero no me gusta esa pareja. También habrá un leve Candy. _

* * *

Pasó semanas enteras pensando en si debía decirlo o no, y su manía de analizar todo con sus pros y sus contras no le ayudaba mucho. Las largas noches que pasaba boca arriba en la cama pensando en qué podría pasar después de decir la verdad le estaban matando poco a poco. Lo que le ocurría al joven Kyle Broflovski es que desde hace varios meses se había dado cuenta de que era gay. Y no era ninguna tontería pasajera, a sus 17 años era gay. Realmente él no le daba mucha importancia a ello, pues para él no era nada malo ser homosexual. Pero su tormento estaba en la permanente duda del "qué dirán", entre otras. Porque… ¿Lo aceptarán sus padres después de eso? ¿Sus amigos se comportan igual que él? ¿Los de su instituto le odiarán? ¿Acabaría siendo apartado de los demás? No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo. Había usado esas semanas para pensar y prepararse psicológicamente para lo peor, así que ya era hora de hacer pública su preferencia sexual… Primero a sus mejores amigos: Stan, Cartman y Kenny. Sabía que Stan le apoyaría por ser los mejores amigos, que Cartman se reiría aún más de él y que Kenny seguramente lo apoyaría. Luego debía decírselo a sus padres… Eso era lo más difícil, no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar.

La luz del sol iluminó su rostro al tiempo que abría la puerta principal de su casa, el día de confesarlo todo había llegado. Con la mochila colgada, caminó directo a su instituto. La temperatura era demasiado alta como para ser propia de un pueblecito de montaña donde casi siempre hace frío y está nevando, quizás esa era una pequeña señal del destino. Pasó por la vieja parada del bus donde se solían reunir él y sus otros tres amigos para coger el autobús e ir al colegio, añoraba las peleas con Cartman ahí por más que las odiase antiguamente. Ahora la parada estaba desierta; una pena, la verdad. Siguió andando hasta encontrarse con Stan, que lo esperaba en la puerta de casa.

**-¡Hey Stan! –**Le saludó el judío cuando estuvo a su lado.

**-¡Hey! –**Le devolvió el saludo, agregando una sonrisa. **–El gordo y Kenny ya se han ido, así que no hace falta que pasemos por sus casas. **

**-¿En serio? Mejor. –**Pensó en voz alta Kyle y empezó a andar.

**-¿Por? –**Preguntó Stan siguiendo a su amigo.

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos, ambos chicos andaban sin decir absolutamente nada. Stan esperaba por la respuesta del judío, y éste permanecía callado pensado en cómo decirlo. Finalmente, Kyle optó por resolver sus mayores dudas antes de anunciar nada más.

**-Stan… Si yo fuese diferente a los demás, ¿seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos? –**Preguntó, mirando a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

**-No lo dudes, jamás dejaremos de ser los mejores amigos. –**Respondió Stan al instante para tranquilizar al pelirrojo que parecía preocupado por algo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del instituto. Antes de entrar Kyle cogió la mano de Stan para indicarle que parase. Ese era el momento de hacerlo.

**-Stan, yo… Soy gay… -**Murmuró, bajando la mirada automáticamente para evitar ver la reacción de su amigo.

Otra vez el jodido silencio que ya estaba desesperando a Kyle. Si tardaba tanto en responder, entonces seguro que no iba a aceptar su homosexualidad. ¿Por qué le picaban los ojos? ¿Por qué tenía unas irremediables ganas de llorar? Porque si Stan no aceptaba su preferencia sexual, ¿quién lo haría? Aunque quien más le importaba de sus amigos era Stan, así que perderlo por ello sería un golpe muy duro para él.

**-Stan… -**Iba a hablar, pero se quedó mudo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole y estrujándole con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza, el pelinegro le estaba abrazando.

Stan murmuraba cosas que Kyle no podía entender, y sinceramente mejor no entenderlas… Él estaba sin palabras, Stan no parecía muy sorprendido ni decepcionado, sino feliz. Casi parecía que le había tocado la lotería o algo mejor. Cuando iba a apartarle por sus propios medios, ya que le estaba asfixiando, Stan se soltó y entró corriendo al instituto. El judío se quedó allí, como un idiota, pensando en qué cojones le había pasado a Stan. Si hubiese sabido antes lo contento que se pondría, le hubiese comunicado su homosexualidad meses antes…

En fin… Mejor no calentarse mucho la cabeza y entrar ya al instituto. Entró, todo parecía medianamente normal. Faltaban tres minutos para que empezasen las clases, todo el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar con Kenny. Y hablando del rey de Roma, adivinen con quién se cruzó Kyle…

**-Kyle, ¿sabes por qué Stan está tan contento? –**Preguntó Kenny cuando vio al pelirrojo. Había visto hace nada a su amigo pelinegro saltando y corriendo por los pasillos como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo, y a Kenny le pareció que estaba drogado o algo parecido.

**-Le he dicho que soy gay. –**Respondió Kyle, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado le contaba a Kenny sobre su homosexualidad, y por el otro le respondía a su pregunta.

**-Ah… Entiendo… -**Respondió Kenny, utilizando la misma reacción que utilizaría cualquiera ante una situación casual. **–¿Vienes? **

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso Kenny no había entendido? ¡Kyle Broflovski era gay! Se lo había dicho en su cara y Kenny se lo tomaba de esa manera tan jodidamente tranquila. Debía de haber entendido mal, seguro.

**-Kenny. Yo. Soy. Gay. –**Repitió Kyle, asegurándose de que el contenido del mensaje era claro.

**-Vale. Pero. Tenemos. Que. Ir. A. Clase. –**Respondió de igual manera Kenny.

¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? Primero Stan se alegraba demasiado y luego Kenny ni se sorprendía por el hecho de ser gay. Dios… ¿Había habido una abducción extraterrestre y no se había enterado? En fin… Sólo le quedaba ir a clase y en el recreo hablaría con el gordo, que seguro se reía de él. Y por raro que suene, quería que se riera de él un poco por ser gay, así se aseguraría de no estar en otro planeta ni de estar en un sueño.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron más o menos rápido. Stan atendía a las clases, Wendy protestaba si algo no le parecía bien, Cartman la abucheaba, Tweek soltaba cada dos por tres uno de sus grititos, Craig ya estaba en la oficina del Sr Mackey, el Sr Garrison maldecía a quien le hubo transferido a este instituto… En resumen, un día normal. El recreo llegó y Kyle ya se estaba preparando para las burlas de Cartman. Cuando lo pilló desprevenido lo agarró de la camiseta y se lo llevó a rastras a un lugar alejado, y en ese momento agradeció a Dios que el castaño hubiese adelgazado un poco en estos últimos años, seguía siendo el gordo del instituto, pero al menos ahora era más fácil de arrastrar.

**-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, estúpido judío? –**Preguntó indignado, estaba a punto de conseguir su ración de comida en la cafetería y el estúpido de Kyle le había arrastrado de repente.

**-Soy gay, adelante, ríete de mí. –**Ordenó Kyle, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte del otro.

**-¿Por qué debería reírme de ti?**

**-Porque soy gay, me gustan los hombres. –**Repitió, ganándose otra mueca de Cartman.

**-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? –**Preguntó obviamente confundido, o más bien, ofendido. Se podía reír por muchas cosas, pero no le veía la gracia a ser homosexual.

Kyle estaba al límite de su paciencia… Nadie se extrañaba por la noticia, y lo más raro era que Cartman no sacaba provecho de ello para burlarse de él. El instituto estaba patas arriba, ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Que el Sr Garrison se hiciese asexual? Suspiró lentamente, tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle a Cartman, porque lo estaba haciendo sólo por joder, ¿verdad? Quería hacer como si no le importara para después reírse de él y humillarlo el doble, seguro. Y Stan actuaba así para engañarle y Kenny no le prestaba atención, sí, era todo una conspiración contra él. ¡Dios! ¡Se estaba volviendo paranoico!

**-¡¿Qué le ocurre a todo el mundo?! –**Gritó de repente Kyle, haciendo que Cartman diese un pequeño bote en el sitio de la sorpresa. **–Stan parece alegrarse, Kenny ni le da importancia y tú no te ríes de mí. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –**Cogió al más gordo de la camiseta y comenzó a zarandearlo desesperadamente.

El castaño, molesto, se zafó de su agarre y esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se relajase.

**-Lo que ocurre, Kyle, es que hay tantos homosexuales en el instituto que ya no es gracioso. –**Respondió Cartman, dándole indirectamente a Kyle todas las repuestas que necesitaba… La mayoría, por lo menos. Ya tenía la respuesta de por qué Kenny se lo tomaba de esa manera.

**-¿Tantos homosexuales? –**Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

Vale, puede que ya tuviese la solución a una pregunta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué homosexuales hablaba Cartman. Él no conocía a ningún chico gay, sí demasiados maricas, pero ninguno gay.

**-Ah… Kyle… ¿En serio? ¡Todos son gays! –**Casi gritó el castaño, molesto por la ignorancia del otro. Se quedó callado por un momento, dándose cuenta de algo. **–Bueno… La mayoría… -**Rectificó, eludiéndose a sí mismo y a un par de chicos más.

** -Debes de estar bromeando… -**Murmuró el judío, pasándose la mano por la cara como acto casi reflejo.

Cartman sabía que Kyle a menudo era cerrado de mente, y como suelen decir, una imagen vale más de mil palabras, así que se lo llevó a dar una vuelta por el instituto. Andando, llegaron hasta los columpios donde algunas parejas solían sentarse. Allí estaba Nicole, siendo empujada suavemente por Token.

**-¿Dónde están aquí los gays, culón? –**Preguntó Kyle con aire de superioridad.

Y es que Token y Nicole habían sido novios desde el colegio cuando Cartman los encerró a los dos en los vestuarios sólo por ser negros, pero aparte de eso los dos habían conectado y habían decidido llevar su amor más allá de los estereotipos. Sin duda, una linda pareja a ojos de la mayoría.

**-Tranquilízate judío inquieto, todavía no hemos comenzado. **

Siguieron caminando. Cartman se paró cuando ambos chicos pudieron ver cómo Clyde, el amante de los tacos; y Kevin Stoley, el fan de la guerra de las galaxias jugaban al balón. Kyle se sorprendió, jamás había visto al anti-social de Kevin jugando al balón en vez de estar leyendo alguna de sus revistas raras. Pero eso no tenía nada de gay, dijese lo que dijese el culón. La pelota se le escapó a Clyde y le acabó dando fuertemente en la cara, dejándole en el suelo retorciéndose, exagerando demasiado a ojos del judío y exagerando aún más cuando comenzó a gritar. Lo extraño fue que Kevin se acercó y en vez de gritarle que se callara, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar.

**-Eh… Quizás sólo sean buenos amigos… -**Siempre quedaba esa opción para Kyle, porque no iba a darle la razón al culón de ninguna manera.

**-¿Te crees que cada vez que esos dos maricas quedan juntos es sólo para hablar de tacos y de la guerra de las galaxias? Por Dios Kyle… **

No se lo podía creer… No podía entender cómo Clyde y Kevin habían acabado juntos, si no tenían nada que ver entre ellos. Quizás había estado tan ocupado en los estudios y aclarando las ideas de su cabeza que había ignorado por completo a casi todo el mundo y ciertas cosas habían cambiado. Pero no por ello todos debían de ser homosexuales…

Cartman resopló, sabiendo por ende los pensamientos del judío. Lo guio hasta la cafetería para enseñarle otra cosa y de paso echarse algo a la boca, que las tripas ya le empezaban a rugir, y eso que sólo llevaba media hora sin comer… Kyle lo siguió, tenía curiosidad por saber qué otras parejas habían por ahí aunque dudaba que hubiese alguna más que Kevin y Clyde.

En la cafetería estaba el cafeinómano del instituto, más conocido como Tweek Tweak. Específicamente estaba enfrente de la máquina expendedora de café. Se rebuscaba desesperadamente los bolsillos, posiblemente en busca de una moneda para poner en la máquina y conseguir su preciado café, pero no encontraba ninguna. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón una y otra vez, pero nada. Craig llegó, metió una moneda en la máquina y pulsó el botón del café espresso y de la leche merengada. Cuando Kyle pensaba que sólo lo había hecho por joder, le entregó el café con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en Craig.

**-Bueno, es sólo un pequeño favor… -**Lo justificó Kyle con el único argumento que se le ocurrió.

**-Tú sólo espera… -**Dijo con una sonrisa que casi se podría clasificar de maldad. La típica sonrisa que pones cuando has preparado una broma y alguien está a punto de caer en ella.

Tweek aceptó de buena gana la bebida y en menos de un minuto ya se la hubo bebido, y cómo es que no se quemó la lengua fue algo que Kyle no supo, pero lo importante no era eso. Después de beberse el café, Craig se le quedó mirando de una manera extraña. El rubio resopló, miró a todos lados y le dio un rápido beso en los labios al pelinegro.

Fue entonces cuando Kyle no pudo más y se fue de ahí, seguido por Cartman. Se quedó con la mirada perdida mirando hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero del patio en el que por regla no solía haber nadie. Definitivamente se había estado perdiendo demasiadas cosas últimamente… Los romances, al igual que los rumores, son muy rápido a la hora de extenderse, y él no se había enterado de esos dos.

Iba a rendirse, pero al otro lado de la ventana distinguió la figura de alguien a quien no veía en mucho tiempo, ya que dicho sujeto no era muy amigable e iba a un curso inferior a él; Christophe DeLorne. Sí, el mismo Christophe que les había ayudado en La Resistence y el mismo que había sido asesinado por los perros guardianes por culpa de un error de Cartman. Aunque había revivido por obra de satanás jamás se habían vuelto a hablar. Definitivamente ese sujeto desaliñado, malhumorado, loco, ateo y resentido con la vida no podía ser gay.

**-Se está retrasando… -**Murmuró Cartman sin razón aparente.

Kyle iba a preguntar, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando un rubio inglés apareció en el patio trasero. Era Gregory, un chico inteligente y popular entre las chicas que se mudó de Inglaterra y fue transferido por error a un curso superior, pero que en poco tiempo lo volvieron a transferir a un curso menor, el que le pertenecía. El de pelo castaño no lo había visto, así que se acercó sigilosamente y para asustarle, empezó a imitar en su oído a un perro ladrando. El francés se puso blanco y dio un brinco en el sitio. Gregory pronto se dio cuenta de que se había pasado cuando vio los ojos vidriosos del otro, definitivamente no era muy buena idea retomar traumas del pasado… Le abrazó y a diferencia de lo que pensaba Kyle, el otro se dejó abrazar.

**-Como ves su relación va más allá de La Resistence. –**Señaló lo obvio Cartman.

**-Pero… ¿Y Damien? –**Preguntó Kyle con la esperanza de que no todo el mundo fuese gay.

**-Gay. **

**-¿Pip?**

**-Gay. **

**-¿Kenny?**

**-Bisexual. **

**-¿Butters?**

**-Gay.**

Dios… Todos eran gays menos Cartman y Token… ¿Cómo cojones no se había dado cuenta antes? Tenía que dejar de estudiar tanto y empezar a socializar más. No tenía ni idea de todos los gays que había en el instituto. ¿Por qué Stan no le había dicho nada? Un momento… ¡Stan!

**-¿Y Stan? Stan no es gay.**

**-Jajaja esa es buena Kyle. –**Se rio Cartman sin saber que lo decía en serio. **–Me voy al salón de clases, luego nos vemos judío marica. –**Se despidió Cartman, y cabe resaltar que lo de marica era por costumbre.

Kyle se quedó clavado en el sitio, con la mirada perdida y la cara pálida. ¿Stan era gay y él no sabía nada? Debía de ser una broma, ¿verdad? Una cruel broma por parte del culón de Cartman. Pero… ¿Y si no era así? Su cabeza estaba por estallar, todo le parecía demasiado confuso en ese momento. Lo único que tenía claro es que iba a tener una larga charla con su mejor amigo…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?

La mayoría estaréis pensando... Déjate de parejas que no nos importan y céntrate en Style! Yo os digo... Tranquilos, que todo a su tiempo...

Bertha, tú querías un Style y aquí está.

Si he apresurado las cosas o no ha sido mucho de vuestro agrado, lo siento... Narrar en tercera persona no es mi fuerte, lo tengo que reforzar. Además he escrito esto en la madrugada porque no podía dormir.

Dejo de enrollarme...

Hasta el siguiente capítulo mis amados lectores! owo


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle se dirigió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron al salón de clases para hablar con su amigo sobre la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Cartman, pero al llegar descartó la idea, en un salón repleto de adolescentes de hormonas revolucionadas no era muy buena idea hablar sobre secretos. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse con la mirada, casi todos estaban ocupados, incluso los que estaban cerca de Stan que casi por regla le pertenecían a él. Fue a sentarse en sitio cualquiera del fondo, al lado de la ventana. Sacó el cuaderno, el estuche y esperó al profesor, que poco tardó en llegar. La clase era de lo más aburrida, así que sin nada que hacer observó su alrededor. En los tres asientos que tenía delante estaban Clyde, Craig y Tweek; a su lado Kevin y detrás de él Damien y Pip. No tenía nada en contra de ello, pero… ¡Estaba rodeado por parejas homosexuales! Él mismo era gay, pero ver tanta pareja a su alrededor el resultaba demasiado incómodo. Pero al menos tenía a su lado una ventana, una ventana con vistas a la pista de deportes del instituto. Los del curso inferior estaban haciendo educación física y allí estaban Gregory y Christophe… Vale, eso ya no parecía una coincidencia; parecía como si el instituto entero le quisiese joder.

Se quedó observándolos un poco más, y se dio cuenta de que Gregory iba pegado a Christophe y a la hora de hacer algún deporte en equipo corría con él; de que Pip dibujaba corazones en la libreta de Damien mientras éste le iba pasando diferentes colores utilizando sus poderes satánicos; de que Clyde estaba dándole la espalda al profesor sin disimulo alguno sólo para hablar con Kevin como si estuviesen solos; y de que Craig y Tweek estaban cogidos de la mano y se dirigían miradas que hacían sonrojar al rubio. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que quizás habían estado ahí todo el año e incluso más tiempo y él no se había dado cuenta de ellas hasta ahora. Definitivamente debía concentrarse más en lo que tenía alrededor en vez de estudiar tanto, e iba a empezar en ese mismo instante. Miró a cada pareja y se preguntó por qué estaban juntos si se diferenciaban tanto. Christophe: malhumorado, ateo y desaliñado; Gregory: refinado, inteligente y popular; Damien: con decir que es hijo de satanás lo demás se entiende; Pip: ingenuo, bondadoso y puro; Clyde: amante de los tacos, algo infantil y un poco egocéntrico; Kevin: amante de Star Wars y antisocial; Craig: indiferente y serio; Tweek: cafeinómano, nervioso y paranoico. ¿Por qué personas tan diferentes estaban juntas? No tenían nada en común. Pero mirándolo de otra manera Christophe necesitaba algo de cariño; Gregory necesitaba una "mano derecha" que le dijese la verdad y no lo que le gustaría oír; Damien necesitaba algo que no fuera tan satánico, algo tierno; Pip necesitaba a alguien que le protegiera de que los demás se aprovechasen de él; Clyde necesitaba atención casi constante; Kevin necesitaba a alguien que le mantuviese un poco más en el mundo real que en la ciencia ficción; Craig necesitaba algo a lo que no ser indiferente, alguien que le enseñase que la vida no era tan mala; y Tweek necesitaba a alguien que le cuidase; que ahuyentara sus miedos y le mantuviese alejado de sus paranoias. Y mirándolo desde esa perspectiva se entendía por qué estaban juntos.

Las horas pasaron rápido para Kyle, ya que anduvo toda la clase sumido en sus pensamientos, observando curiosidades y pequeños detalles que antes le habían pasado desapercibidos como que Cartman molestaba a Wendy para llamar su atención y que Stan parecía aburrirse mucho sin él. Pero dejando eso a parte, las clases habían terminado y Kyle por fin podría hablar tranquilo con su amigo. Le vio esperándole a la salida del instituto y decidió ir directo al grano.

**-Stan, ¿qué me estás ocultado? –**Preguntó de repente Kyle, sin vacilar ni un segundo.

**-Nada, ¿por? –**Respondió el pelinegro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

**-¿Por qué te has puesto tan contento cuando te he dicho que soy gay? **

**-Porque me asustaste cuando me preguntaste eso de si seguiríamos siendo amigos si fueras diferente. Además, me alegra que confíes en mí. **–Respondió Stan con ese semblante de tranquilidad que había mantenido desde el principio.

**-Ah… -**Se limitó a contestar.

**-¿Dónde has estado en el recreo? **

**-Con Cartman. Hemos estado hablando. –**Respondió el judío, dándose cuenta de que esa era la mejor manera de sacar el otro tema.

**-¿Sobre qué?**

**-Sobre que no sólo yo soy gay en el instituto. Y cuando le pregunté sobre ti… **

**-¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA! –**Kyle fue interrumpido por Cartman, que vino corriendo de alguna parte eufórico y repitiendo a gritos algo de una fiesta.

**-¿Qué ocurre, culón? –**Preguntó Kyle más que molesto por la repentina intrusión de su otro amigo en la conversación.

**-Pues verás judío de mierda… Resulta que Stan estará solo en casa este fin de semana y como ambos sabéis si alguien está solo en casa eso significa fiesta. –**Explicó Cartman con una gran sonrisa que no escondía nada bueno.

**-Mierda, se enteró… -**Murmuró Stan, había guardado muy bien el secreto para evitar cualquier tipo de fiesta o celebración en su casa. Y él que tenía pensado invitar a Kyle a dormir para pasarse la noche viendo películas y jugando a los videojuegos ellos dos solos… Pero no, tenía que venir el gordo a joderlo todo.

**-Pero una fiesta normal sería demasiado común, así que he pensado en algo un poco más… -**Hizo una breve pausa. **–Animado, por decirlo así. **

**-¿Qué propones? –**Preguntó Kyle, algo interesado.

**-Una fiesta de sólo chicos, y todos vestidos de metrosexuales. **

**-Esa es una completa gilipollez. –**Dijo Stan. Si antes le parecía una mala idea hacer la fiesta, ahora le parecía le parecía el doble o el triple de mala.

**-Por mí bien, suena divertido. –**Respondió Kyle, dejando a los otros dos perplejos.

Siempre era él el aguafiestas, el que odiaba las fiestas y el que siempre pensaba en las consecuencias; y ya estaba harto de eso. Por lo menos por esa noche iba a matar a su conciencia e iba a pasárselo como un adolescente de su edad.

**-Pensándolo mejor… Sí, podría estar bien… -**Rectificó el pelinegro al ver que su amigo estaba a favor.

**-Me ahorro los comentarios… Yo lo prepararé todo, vosotros sólo corred la voz. A las 22:00 en casa de Stan, yo iré una hora antes para prepararlo todo. Y recordar, todos vestidos de metrosexuales. **

Los tres amigos se fueron juntos a casa, olvidando por completo a Kenny, pero ya lo verían en la fiesta… Si es que no había muerto para entonces…

Stan iba con bolsas en las manos donde llevaba la nueva ropa que había comprado de metrosexual para la fiesta, que era exactamente igual que la que usó años atrás cuando eso estaba de moda, sólo que obviamente la de ahora era de su talla. Estaba de camino a la casa de Christophe para avisarlo de la fiesta, ya que habían acordado con invitar a todos los chicos de su curso y del curso inferior para que la fiesta estuviese a colapsar de gente. Iba a su casa porque el francés no tenía ni twitter ni Facebook y era imposible contactar con él por teléfono, ya que era tan "amigable" que no le daba la gana de dárselo a nadie. Claro, a nadie menos a su noviecito inglés… Llegó a casa del topo, suerte que tenía más o menos buena memoria y se acordaba de dónde estaba la casa. Tocó a la puerta, nadie le abrió. Pero Stan podría apostar su gorro a que estaba en casa pero no quería abrirle, por ello siguió tocando al timbre hasta que la puerta se abrió. En vez de recibirle Christophe como Stan se esperaba, le recibió un no muy alegre Gregory. Éste estaba despeinado como pocas veces se había visto y tenía la camisa naranja desabrochada hasta la mitad.

**-Si es mi querido amigo de La Resistence que andaba buscando el clítoris de su amiga… -**Le saludó juguetonamente Gregory con una voz de amabilidad forzada, demasiado forzada para él.

**-Cállate Gregory, eso fue hace siete años. Además, que yo recuerde esa amiga te mandó de paseo… -**Le respondió Stan sin siquiera intentar sonar amable, ese refinadísimo inglés le caía demasiado mal desde la primera vez que le había visto.

**-Jamás estuve interesado en tu amiga, no me habría valido ni para un polvo. Y hablando de polvos… Siéntete orgulloso, me has arruinado uno que prometía ser de los buenos. –**Su sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro y fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro.

**-Entonces vete a follar de una buena vez, pedazo de puta. **

Una pala salió volando de vete a saber dónde y casi golpea de lleno a Stan, que la esquivó por poco. Cogió sus bolsas y salió corriendo de ahí. Ya debía haber sabido que llamarle puta al novio de Christophe era una idea suicida, y más si el francés estaba cerca y te podía oír. A la mierda esos dos, Stan quería seguir viviendo unos años más.

Llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación, inmediatamente después dejó las bolsas por ahí, cogió el móvil y se sentó en su cama. Marcó el número del susodicho.

**-¿Qué ocurre marica? –**Preguntó Cartman, tan amable como siempre.

**-Christophe y Gregory no van a la fiesta. –**Anunció el pelinegro, haciendo una mueca al recordar cómo había tenido que salir corriendo de casa del francés por miedo a que una pala le atravesase el cráneo.

**-Me lo imaginaba. Kyle me ha dicho que Damien irá, pero no vestido de metrosexual. **

** -Cartman… ¿Puedes venir ya? **

**-¿Para?**

**-Preparar la fiesta y hablar. **

**-¿De eso?**

**-Sí. **

**-Está bien, dame diez minutos. **

Stan colgó y se echó en la cama hasta que diez minutos después el timbre sonó, Cartman había llegado. En el salón de la casa de los Marsh, ambos chicos comenzaron a conversar. Mantuvieron la mirada fija en los ojos del otro en todo momento, marrón contra verde. La conversación terminó, Stan estaba más serio que de costumbre. Cartman sonrió, curiosamente sin manifestar ningún tipo de diversión ni burla detrás.

**-Suerte. –**Dijo Cartman borrando la sonrisa para mostrarle a su amigo que verdaderamente le apoyaba en todo esto.

**-¿Por qué haces esto? –**Preguntó el pelinegro.

**-Lo sabes de sobra. **

Ambos sonrieron, la conversación había terminado. Stan ya estaba más tranquilo, pero eso no quitaba que estaba más que impaciente porque eso llegase, el momento ya estaba cerca. Pero de momento tenían que preparar la fiesta, y esa no iba a ser tarea fácil. La comida, la decoración, la organización… De sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana, pero esa iba a ser una de las mejores fiestas y debía esforzarse para que todo saliese bien. Definitivamente esa iba a ser una gran noche…

* * *

Me preguntaréis... ¿Por qué una fiesta de metrosexuales? Porque una fiesta normal es lo típico de los fics y quiero cambiarlo un poco.

Me diréis... Deja de hablar de tanta pareja y de las relaciones sexuales interrumpidas de Christophe y Gregory y escribe de la pareja principal! Vosotros esperad un poco, que no tardará en haber más Style.

¿Qué se traen Stan y Cartman entre manos? ¿Qué está esperando Stan? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta? ¿Matarán a Kenny? En el siguiente capítulo lo averiguaréis.

PD: La encuesta de "Apalabrados" ya está abierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle se miró una vez más al espejo, examinando detenidamente su imagen una vez más. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a coger el cepillo y el secador, definitivamente odiaba su pelo. Lo cepilló una y otra vez hasta que se quedó "más o menos aceptable" y se puso su eterno gorro, de lado y medio aplastado. Miró su reloj, ya eran las 21:30, llegaba media hora tarde por la culpa de su estúpido que no se dejaba peinar. Iba ridículo, justo como hace siete años cuando la moda de la metrosexualidad vino a South Park, pero sólo por esa noche iba a darle exactamente igual hacer el idiota. Miró el móvil antes de salir de casa, sólo para confirmar que tenía la batería cargada al máximo.

En diez minutos estaba enfrente de la casa de su mejor amigo. La música se oía desde la calle, seguro que en unas horas vendría la policía para multarlos porque algún vecino se había quejado del volumen de la música, pero le daba igual sólo por esa noche. Tocó al timbre un par de veces hasta que Cartman le abrió la puerta.

**-Ya creíamos que te habías echado atrás, judío. –**Le dio la bienvenida Cartman, demostrando toda su amabilidad.

Kyle no respondió, sólo entró. Había que reconocer que se habían currado la fiesta… Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y por una especie de bola que desprendía luces de colores por toda la habitación. En una esquina había una mesa llena de aperitivos: empanadillas, sándwiches y patatas fritas, entre todo lo demás que había. Y por supuesto, entre toda la bebida que había el alcohol no faltaba. A pesar de la ausencia de algunos, la fiesta estaba a colapsar de chicos vestidos al igual que él, de metrosexuales. En un rápido vistazo consiguió comprobar que Clyde estaba con Kevin, Pip con Damien y Craig con Tweek.

Sí, todas las parejas juntas. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Stan? No le interesaba saber dónde se había metido Cartman, tampoco si Kenny había venido o estaba muerto, le interesaba saber dónde rayos estaba Stan. No le veía por ninguna parte… Buscándole por todas partes, llegó a una parte del salón donde no había nadie, lejos de la música y la gente. Allí, apoyado en la pared y jugando con el móvil estaba Stan. Se acercó lentamente a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba triste, deprimido quizás.

**-¿Stan…? –**Le llamó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Stan levantó la mirada de su móvil. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kyle tenía a su amigo abrazado a él.

**-¡Kyle! ¡Creía que no ibas a venir! –**Exclamó Stan, abrazando fuertemente a su amigo hasta el punto de dejarlo casi sin respiración.

**-Ah… Stan… -**Murmuró Kyle, intentando quitarse a su amigo de encima.

Al final consiguió separar a Stan de él, ahora parecía tan contento como por la mañana cuando le contó que era gay. Suspiró, Stan estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña hoy.

**-¡Vamos a bailar! –**Gritó Stan agarrando al pelirrojo del brazo.

Kyle sólo sonrió y se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista de baile, que no era ni más ni menos que el centro del salón. Era extraño para él pero… Le estaba agradando mucho la actitud tan cariñosa y alegre de su amigo. Por eso se dejó llevar y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, sólo porque su amigo también lo hacía y parecía feliz.

* * *

En otra parte de la fiesta, más específicamente en las escaleras, estaban Damien y Pip. El anticristo se había negado rotundamente a vestirse de metrosexual, no iba a disfrazarse de eso sólo porque una estúpida fiesta lo requiriese. Pero por otra parte tampoco iba a perderse la fiesta, porque si Pip iba solo corría el riesgo de ser humillado o acosado y no lo iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, las cosas que eran de su propiedad jamás debían ser dañadas. Y ahí estaban, él en las escaleras sentado y Pip persiguiendo su sombrero, sombrero que Damien estaba haciendo levitar con sus poderes. El sombrero subía y Pip corría detrás, el sombrero bajaba y Pip corría detrás. Ese era el pequeño juego que el pelinegro se había inventado por puro aburrimiento y porque su novio se veía demasiado lindo haciendo eso.

En uno de los sofás que había en el salón se encontraban Kevin y Clyde, separados por un plato de tacos que Donovan devoraba a una velocidad admirable. Pero Kevin odiaba eso más que leer las críticas de alguien hacia Star Wars, odiaba que su novio no le prestara nada de atención cuando había un taco de por medio. Frunció el ceño y se acurrucó en su lado del sofá, pensando en todas las maneras posibles de eliminar los tacos de la faz de la Tierra. Stoley vio un taco justo enfrente de su cara, entonces miró a Clyde, confundido.

**-Come. –**Ordenó Clyde con la boca llena.

**-¿Eh? **

**-No comparto mis tacos con cualquiera, así que come. –**Repitió Clyde entregándole a su novio el taco.

Kevin se quedó mirando al taco un buen rato y de un momento a otro, comenzó a llorar. Era infantil y le daba igual, pero estaba más emocionado que cuando salió la sexta película de Star Wars. Y era porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los tacos a su novio. Y por otra parte, el pobre Clyde no sabía qué había hecho para hacer llorar al pelinegro, pero… ¿Cómo imaginarse que lloraba de ilusión?

* * *

Mientras, en la cocina estaban Craig y Tweek. ¿Y por qué en la cocina? Para estar un poco más cómodos y con más privacidad. Tweek estaba sentado en la mesa con Craig entre sus piernas, ambos abrazados para intentar que el rubio se tranquilizase un poco. Y es que tanta gente y la música tan alta no le agradaban demasiado, más bien le ponían muy nervioso. Empezaba a encontrarse mal ahí fuera, pero estando en la cocina abrazado a su novio le relajaba más que cuando meditaba.

**-¿Ya estás mejor? –**Preguntó Craig separándose un poco de Tweek para poder juntar sus frentes.

**-Sí… -**Respondió el cafeinómano, frotando su nariz con la del otro.

**-¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí?! –**Dijo un alegre Kenny, que acababa de entrar en la cocina sin saber lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

Tweek suspiró, ya le habían cortado su momento romántico del día. En ese momento tuvo unas impresionantes ganas de matar a Kenny McCormick.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta no parecía tener fin, pero sí para Butters. El pobre chico ya estaba nervioso porque sus padres le habían dicho que no llegara tarde a casa o le castigarían en su habitación dos semanas, y él no quería eso. Era el momento de irse a casa, pero le daba miedo irse solo por si le pasaba algo, entonces sus padres le castigarían tres semanas.

**-¡Ey Butters! –**Escuchó una voz detrás de él. Se giró, era Kenny.

**-Hola Kenny… -**Le saludó sin muchos ánimos, de verdad que no quería ningún castigo…

**-¿Te ocurre algo? –**Preguntó, rodeando a su amigo con un brazo.

**-Sí… Debo irme a casa pero me da miedo irme solo… -**Respondió Butters, sonrojándose por admitirlo.

**-Ah, sin problemas, yo te acompaño. **

**-¿De verdad? –**Preguntó Butters con dos destellos de luz en los ojos, Kenny siempre le había caído bien y en cierto modo le admiraba mucho.

**-Claro. **

Los dos rubios se despidieron de los demás y fueron directos a casa del más pequeño. Entraron sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres y subieron a la habitación de Butters. Justo cuando Kenny se iba a ir, se escuchó un trueno que hizo que Butters gritara del susto. Los truenos siguieron sonando y Butters, asustado, empezó a sollozar.

**-¿Butters…?**

**-¿Po-podrías quedarte con-conmigo? Me dan mu-mucho miedo los truenos… -**Le pidió dejando de llorar, pero en su lugar se sonrojó al máximo.

**-Eh… Claro… -**Respondió Kenny, también sonrojado, no se creía lo que su amigo le acababa de proponer.

Y así, los dos acabaron durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Y ya sea por el miedo o por pura inercia, en medio del sueño sus cuerpos se buscaron mutuamente hasta quedar abrazados.

* * *

La gente ya se empezaba a ir de la fiesta, los que quedaban o estaban dormidos por el suelo o estaba borrachos a más no poder, y ese era el caso de Eric Cartman. Él, junto a Tweek era de los que más habían bebido en la fiesta. A Tweek lo había emborrachado Damien mientras Craig estaba en el baño y al verlo tambaleándose por la cocina con una botella de algo en la mano a Craig le dieron ganas de matar al anticristo. Volviendo con Eric, la fiesta ya había perdido toda su gracia porque eran las altas horas de la madrugada y sólo quedaban en la fiesta Tweek, Craig, Pip, Damien, Clyde, Kevin, Stan, Kyle y él mismo; y como se ha dicho antes, la mayoría estaban borrachos o dormidos.

Con la vista borrosa, Cartman se recargó en la puerta de salida. Casi se cae al salir, pero logró mantenerse a pie. Se había pasado con el alcohol, había que reconocerlo… Debía volver a casa, pero no sabía ni dónde estaba y mucho menos dónde estaba su casa. Una figura borrosa se le acercó, le costó varios segundos identificar de quién se trataba.

**-¿Wendy? **

**-¿Cartman? Dios… Apestas a alcohol. Te has pasado con la bebida, culón. –**Dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

En otras circunstancias se habría descojonado ahí mismo con el estado de Cartman, pero ahora le daba algo de pena, y maldecía a esa parte de su conciencia que le permitía apiadarse de él en vez de gravarlo y compartir el vídeo por todo internet. Torció una sonrisa, algo dentro de elle le obligaba a ayudarle, porque aunque fuese su mayor enemigo desde primaria no podía negar que era un chico interesante. Y todo sea dicho, este último año Cartman estaba un poco más soportable. En serio, odiaba cada parte de sí misma que le hacía compadecerse de Cartman.

**-Te llevaré a mi casa, pero como hagas algo fuera de lugar te patearé el culo hasta que te sangre, ¿entendido? –**Lo repito por tercera vez, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir.

Cartman balbuceó algo incoherente, pero Wendy intuía que había dicho algo así como "está bien, hippie de mierda". Borracho o no, Cartman siempre seguiría siendo el mismo.

* * *

Kyle estaba cansadísimo, había que reconocer que la fiesta había sido de las mejores que se habían celebrado en años, pero siendo la hora que era ya no tenía ganas de nada y parecía que Stan tampoco.

**-Kyle… ¿Por qué no subimos a mi cuarto un momento? –**Propuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa temblorosa.

**-Eh… Claro. –**Respondió Kyle, sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso por algo.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Stan, pasando primero Kyle y después el dueño de la habitación, que cerró la puerta tras de ellos. El de ojos verdes se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y el de ojos azules boca arriba. No dijeron nada, mantuvieron un incómodo silencio por varios minutos.

**-Oye Kyle… Sé de lo que hablaste con Cartman y… Lo siento… -**Se disculpó Stan cerrando los ojos, su vista ya estaba algo cansada por ser expuesta a la luz de la lámpara del techo.

**-¿A qué te refieres? –**Preguntó el judío dándose la vuelta para estar él también boca arriba.

**-Siento no haberte dicho que soy gay. **

**-Yo… Yo lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Yo también tuve mis miedos y mis dudas sobre si decirlo o no. –**Dijo el pelirrojo para tranquilizar a su amigo, porque recordó las largas noches en su habitación cuando dudaba si debía salir del closet o quedarse dentro.

**-Pero es que yo no soy gay del todo. Siempre me atrajeron las mujeres hasta que me enamoré de un chico y bueno… Todo cambió…**

Kyle se quedó callado tratando de analizar las palabras de su amigo. ¿Stan estaba enamorado y no se lo había dicho? Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Seguro que Cartman sí lo sabía… Pero, ¿por qué Cartman y él no? Tenía ganas de gritarle cuatro verdades a Stan, pero se contuvo, porque en el fondo era su mejor amigo y debía apoyarle.

**-Bueno y… ¿Quién es? Claro, si se puede saber… -**Preguntó Kyle frunciendo un poco el ceño, estaba algo molesto por no saber la identidad de ese tipo.

**-Es difícil de decir, pero para eso estamos aquí al fin y al cabo… Verás, el chico que me gusta eres tú. –**Declaró Stan, quitándose así un peso de encima.

Cuando se había enterado de que Kyle era gay, un poco de esperanza brotó en él, aunque seguía sin tener grandes expectativas al respecto. Pero debía aferrarse a las pocas oportunidades que tenía, y entre ellas la mejor era decírselo en la fiesta cuando el ambiente se hubiese calmado. Para ello llamó a Cartman antes de la hora prevista, para decirle que se iba a declarar esa noche. Posiblemente no iba a ser correspondido, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos intentarlo y no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo. Tenía la esperanza de que después de esa noche tantas dudas que tenía le dejasen de atormentar, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

**-Stan… -**Murmuró el judío, jamás pensó que su mejor amigo se le declarase. **–Yo… No sé qué decir…**

**-Di lo que quieras, podré soportarlo. -No quiero que te sientas mal, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti como lo que eres, mi mejor amigo. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, no hay nadie más de por medio. –**Dijo Kyle, odiándose a sí mismo al ver la cara de su amigo. Triste, dolorida, rechazada… Y era SU culpa.

**-Entiendo… -**Murmuró Stan, cerrando aún más fuerte los ojos. Si los abría posiblemente rompería a llorar, porque de verdad amaba a Kyle, y desde ese momento su amistad se haría más distante y débil hasta que se rompería para siempre, y eso es lo que él menos quería.

Kyle se levantó de la cama, debía irse ya o sus padres le renegarían por llegar tan tarde. Y aparte de eso, no quería seguir viendo la cara de Stan o se sentiría aún más culpable. Pero se paró en el umbral de la puerta para decir sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

**-Stan… Quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar, ¿entiendes? No olvidaré esto y tú tampoco, pero no por ello nuestra amistad debe cambiar. Eres mi mejor amigo, y pase lo que pase eso jamás cambiará. **

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Stan destrozado como jamás lo había estado. Sus lágrimas ya no luchaban por no salir, ahora salían libremente de sus ojos. Recorriendo sus mejillas lentamente, dejando impregnado en su piel un rastro de lágrimas que reflejaban lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. Porque Kyle lo había dicho, sólo era su mejor amigo. Y posiblemente ese mejor amigo tendrá que estar presente el día en que otro chico venga y se lleve a su Kyle, a lo que ha estado cuidando y protegiendo durante años. Y como mejor amigo le tendrá que apoyar y ayudar. Y será triste ayudar a que le quiten lo más importante para él…

* * *

Abajo, en lo que quedaba de la fiesta, Pip ya había caído rendido en el regazo de Damien. El anticristo le miró, parecía estar muy a gusto dormido, pero seguro que dormiría más a gusto en su cama… Lo cargó en su espalda y sin despertarle, se lo llevó de ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Craig buscaba a Tweek por el salón. Le había dejado solo por unos minutos mientras iba a por algo de beber que no contuviese nada de alcohol, ya que Tweek ya llevaba suficiente bebido por esa noche. Le encontró tumbado en el sofá junto a Kevin y Clyde, durmiendo plácidamente. En otras circunstancias lo habría considerado algo tierno, pero en esas sólo quería matarlos a los tres. Kevin estaba sentado en un extremo, Clyde tumbado a lo largo del sofá con la cabeza apoyada en Kevin, y Tweek encima abrazado a él; los tres dormidos. Si algo era Craig Tucker, ese algo era celoso, y no soportó ver a Tweek abrazado a alguien que no fuese él mismo. Enfureció ante semejante escena y tuvo dos opciones: quemar la casa con esos tres dentro o irse. Y por cuestiones legales, decidió la segunda opción. Enfadado, humillado, triste, traicionado, dolorido… Así se sentía él además de como un completo idiota.

* * *

Tweek despertó, hallándose completamente solo y con un dolor insoportable de cabeza. Ya no había nadie en la fiesta, sólo quedaba él. Se levantó para buscar a Craig, era raro que se hubiese ido sin él. En el piso de arriba se oía un incesable llanto, pero Tweek no le prestó demasiada atención pues si algo le había enseñado el tiempo era a no meterse en la vida de los demás. Recordó que antes de quedarse dormido se había tirado encima de Clyde, que estaba medio dormido en el sofá y luego se había abrazado a él y se había quedado dormido. Mierda… Craig debió de haberle visto así y se habría ido hecho una furia. Ah… Con lo celoso que era Craig y le hacía ese tipo de cosas… Salió de la fiesta con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, definitivamente la había

* * *

cagado.

Christophe abrió un ojo, después el otro, odiaba despertarse por la madrugada. Las persianas bajadas y la puerta cerrada, las sábanas aún estaban algo húmedas por el sudor, cómo se notaba que él y su novio habían tenido una noche ajetreada. No necesitaba luz para saber que Gregory estaba dormido en su pecho, como tantas otras noches, definitivamente era una buena vista el despertar y más aún si la noche anterior habían tenido sexo, ya que así le podía ver al completo, sin ninguna ropa que tapase su perfecta piel blanquecina. Sintió una suave mano moviéndose lentamente por sus pectorales, acariciándole perezosamente.

**-Gregory… ¿Aún no te has dormido? –**Preguntó Christophe con un tono regañón.

**-¿Soy una puta? –**Preguntó Gregory con un tono de voz algo dolido.

Christophe se enfadó ante esa pregunta, porque por culpa de lo que le había dicho Stan ahora su Gregory estaba comiéndose la cabeza con tonterías que no iba a tolerar.

**-¡No!**

**-Apenas tengo 16 años y tengo sexo mínimo una vez por semana…**

**-Gregory, déjate de gilipolleces. La madre de Stan madre es una puta, Paris Hilton es una puta, Dios es una puta, tú no eres una puta. –**Dijo Christophe, y cómo no, no le faltó insultar a Dios. Pero qué iba a hacer si odiaba a ese condenado…

**-Como siempre tus palabras están llenas de sabiduría. –**Comentó Gregory con un máximo nivel en sarcasmo.

**-Lo sé, pero no soporto que un enclenque malnacido te llame puta. Por cierto, ¿qué quería ese?**

**-Nada importante, pero según he oído en el instituto iban a celebrar una fiesta de metrosexuales a la cual no iríamos por nada del mundo. **

**-¿Y eso? ¿No te gustaban las fiestas? –**Preguntó Mole arqueando una de sus cejas.

**-Sí, pero no de metrosexuales y críos idiotas. Además en ese tipo de fiestas todos acaban borrachos y siempre surgen malentendidos. Muchas parejas rompen por tonterías y no quiero que nos pase nada de eso a nosotros. –**Respondió Gregory acurrucándose un poco más en el pecho de su novio.

Christophe sonrió levemente y besó la frente del inglés, jamás tanta dulzura le había parecido tierna y no repulsiva. Y aunque Gregory no lo sabría, al menos de momento, su hipótesis sobre lo que pasaba en ese tipo de fiestas no estaba muy desencaminada…

* * *

_Al fin habéis tenido un poco de Bunny, ¿contentos? No me gusta el Bunny, pero espero que nadie me lo pida después de esto. _

_Damien emborrachando a Tweek pro diversión, Clyde demostrando su amor con tacos, Craig celoso, Cartman borracho, Gregory preguntándose a sí mismo si es una puta... Vamos, lo típico. _

_Dudas resueltas, Stan se declara y Kyle lo rechaza. Pero esperen, que aún hay más para contar en los siguientes capítulos..._


	4. Chapter 4

El molesto sonido del despertador hizo eco en los oídos de Kyle, despertándole de golpe. Le dolía la cabeza, y eso que no había bebido nada de alcohol anoche. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Un par de horas como mucho, pero a quién se le ocurre organizar una fiesta de tales magnitudes cuando al día siguiente hay escuela. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que la clase de hoy iba a ser muy tranquila, o al menos por parte de los chicos, ya que más de la mitad de ellos iban a estar medio dormidos en clase. Pero a pesar de que tenía cara de zombi y su cabeza parecía ser golpeada a cada dos segundos no podía negar que se lo había pasado bien. Bueno… La mayor parte del tiempo, claro está. Quiso omitir esos pensamientos de su mente y bajó a desayunar.

¿Y si había malentendido las palabras de Stan? No, imposible, eran tan claras que hasta un idiota las podría entender. Pero no le preocupaba malinterpretar las palabras, le preocupaban cosas más complejas que eso… Mucho más complejas…

**-Kyle, ¿ocurre algo? –**Preguntó la Sra. Broflovski, que había estado observando desde hace rato que su hijo estaba con la mirada perdida y no probaba el desayuno.

**-Eh… No mamá. Es sólo que no he dormido mucho. –**Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

**-Esa no es excusa para faltar a clase, haberte recogido antes de la fiesta. –**Respondió la mujer tan temperamental como siempre.

Se mordió el labio para evitar contestarle, no quería ganarse un castigo. Cuando su madre se fue Kyle no tardó ni un segundo en tirar el desayuno, coger la mochila e irse. Iría como siempre a la casa de su mejor amigo para recogerlo, ojalá no estuviese enfadado con él… Como las dos casas estaban casi una al lado de la otra no tardó mucho en estar frente a la casa de Stan. Tocó a la puerta y en efecto, le abrió el pelinegro.

**-Hey Stan. –**Le saludó alegremente el judío, sonriéndole a su amigo esperando que le contestase de igual forma.

**-Hola Kyle. –**Contestó Stan con la voz algo ronca y completamente carente de emoción.

Kyle se quedó congelado por la respuesta de su amigo, jamás le había hablado tan… Tan con pocas ganas de hablarle… Empezaron a caminar en un completo silencio hasta el instituto, pero Kyle no iba a mantener ese silencio, debía hablar con Stan para hacerle saber que nada entre ellos iba a cambiar.

**-¿Tus padres se enfadaron mucho por el desastre que hicimos? –**Preguntó animadamente para intentar sacar un tema de conversación.

**-No vienen hasta dentro de unos días. –**Respondió con el mismo de tono de voz desganado con el que le había saludado.

Kyle lo miró y frunció los labios, no le gustaba nada esa actitud de "todo es una mierda".

_**-Tiene los ojos rojos, seguro que ha estado llorando. –**_Pensó. **–Y… ¿Por qué no te ayudo a limpiar un poco después de las clases? **

**-No es necesario. –**Respondió Stan al instante, sin vacilar un instante, como si de verdad quisiera no volver a ver a su amigo.

**-No seas así, no es justo que tú lo limpies todo sólo. –**Insistió una vez más sin perder la sonrisa. Frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo ni se molestaba en responder, sólo seguía con la cabeza agachada desprendiendo esa aura de "quiero morir". Respiró hondo y lo intentó una vez más. **-¿Qué tal si después nos echamos una partida a Guitar Hero? De pequeños nos encantaba jugar y yo aún guardo el juego. Podemos volver a intentar el millón de puntos, ¿qué opinas?**

**-¿Que qué opino? –**Preguntó con un tono divertido, o más bien sarcástico. **–Opino que eres un idiota. -**Su voz abandonó el tono sarcástico y adoptó uno más débil, como si su voz estuviese a punto de romperse.

**-Stan… -**Murmuró apoyando una mano en el hombro de Stan, preocupado.

Al pelirrojo se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el pelinegro le apartó la mano de un manotazo y levantó la vista llena de odio y dolor. Y como suponía, estaba llorando.

**-¡Deja de romperme el corazón! –**Gritó Stan rompiendo a llorar, ya no en silencio, ahora gimoteando. Trataba de secar sus lágrimas, pero le era imposible pues éstas no dejaban de salir.

**-¿Qué? –**Preguntó Kyle con un tono suave, intentando acercarse a su amigo.

**-No me toques… -**Murmuró dando un paso hace atrás.

**-Stan, eres mi amigo, no me gusta verte llorar…**

**-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Deja de ser tan amable conmigo! Me dices que sólo soy tu mejor amigo pero me tratas así de bien… No me des falsas esperanzas, Kyle. Ódiame o quiéreme… ¡Pero no juegues conmigo sin darte cuenta! Sé que no es tu intención, pero me haces daño igual. Yo… ¡Joder! –**Gritó a todo pulmón, dejando al otro desconcertado.

El pelinegro mordió su labio desesperado y comenzó a tirarse del pelo, por un minuto se sintió Tweek tan agobiado. Echó a correr, tenía que salir de ahí, cada vez que estaba cerca de Kyle su corazón se retorcía en su , Kyle era un idiota sin darse cuenta. ¿Por qué le trataba así? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan bueno con él cuando se había confesado el día anterior? Kyle debía odiarle, debía alejarse de él; sin embargo, seguía ahí. Era imposible dejar de amarle, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Necesitaba el amor del pelirrojo, necesitaba ser amado por él para no perder la cordura…

* * *

Clyde caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, eso de quedarse hasta las tantas en una fiesta no era muy inteligente, aunque estaba más que acostumbrado. Su alma pesaba, lo podía sentir, iba arrastrándose tortuosamente por el suelo mientras su cuerpo tiraba de ella haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre-humano. ¿Kevin también se sentiría así de cansado? Seguro que su cuerpo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a no dormir y podía aguantar el cansancio una mañana entera. Kevin, puto loco... ¿A quién se le ocurre pasarse cuatro días sin dormir para ver todas las películas y especiales de Star Wars?

Siguió su camino, aunque por sus andares parecía que iba a un entierro en vez de ir a clase. Algo llamó su atención, en el pasillo había una multitud de personas rodeando algo, y ese algo tenía toda la pinta de ser una pelea. ¿Alguien se había vuelto a meter con Pip y Damien había salido a su defensa? Empujando a varios chicos consiguió entrar en el corro y ponerse a "primera fila" para ver de quién se trataba, y vaya si lo vio… Craig sujetando a Kevin del cuello, éste con marcas en su rostro de haber sido golpeado unas cuantas veces. Kevin no le hacía daño a nadie, y mucho menos se metía en problemas con Craig. Entonces, ¿por qué le golpeaba? ¿Por qué le hacía llorar a Kevin? La sangre hervía en sus venas y un sentimiento de odio crecía rápidamente en su interior al ver la escena.

No se contuvo, tampoco intentó contenerse, sólo intervino en la pela aun sabiendo que Craig era más fuerte que él. Rodeó el cuello del azabache con un brazo y tiró de él hacia tras para quitarle el aire. Tan rápido como soltó a Kevin, Craig retrocedió con toda la velocidad que pudo hasta que llegó a la pared y el cuerpo de Clyde impactó contra ella, consiguiendo soltare.

**-Justo a quién buscaba. –**Dijo Craig con una sonrisa de las que anunciaba que nada bueno iba a pasar a partir de ahí.

Clyde intentó golpear al azabache, pero éste lo esquivó. Después de esquivar ataques el uno del otro por un buen rato Clyde acabó cediendo y fue acorralado en el suelo por Craig. Pero el castaño ya sabía que iba a perder la pelea, pero prefería ser golpeado a que golpeasen a Kevin.

**-Así aprenderéis a no acercaros Tweek. –**Dijo Craig, desconcertando al otro.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Os vi en el sofá. **

**-Eh… Espera, ¿estabas golpeando a Kevin porque Tweek durmió con nosotros en el sofá? –**Preguntó Clyde, incrédulo. No sabía si intentar razonar con el azabache o descojonarse ahí mismo de risa.

**-Más bien porque durmió abrazado a ti. –**Respondió con todo el odio que había acumulado. Tweek era suyo, ¿tan difícil era eso de aprender?

**-¿Y? **

**-¿Cómo que y?**

**-¿Tan poco confías en Tweek? ¿En serio? –**Preguntó Clyde frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose serio por un momento.

**-Yo sí confío en Tweek. **

**-Claro, por eso te lías a golpes con cualquiera sólo porque ha abrazado a tu novio. Novio que por cierto jamás te ha sido infiel. **

Después de decir eso se lo quitó de encima bruscamente, conociendo a Craig eso había sido suficiente y no intentaría golpearle de nuevo. Fue hasta Kevin y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Kevin le sonrió y cogió su mano, pero en vez de intentar levantarse tiró de Clyde hasta hacerle caer en sus brazos para estrujarle con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Gracias Clyde. –**Le agradeció Kevin aumentando la fuerza de su agarre.

**-Eh… De nada… Pero… Ah… Me asfixias… **

**-Oh, lo siento. –**Se disculpó soltando a su pareja de inmediato con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y mientras que la pareja tenía una de esas escenas tan conmovedoras Craig les miraba aún desde el suelo, arrepentido y pensativo por las palabras del castaño. ¿Confiaba en Tweek? Claro que confiaba en él, o por lo menos debía hacerlo. De todas formas el problema no era ese, el problema era que él mismo era un sucio posesivo con miedo a que le quiten lo que es suyo. Porque Tweek era _suyo_, ¿verdad? Al menos esa era lo que pensaba él, que el rubio era suyo. Pero quizás no lo era. Es decir, no tenía ningún derecho a decir que una persona era suya así porque así. Era idiota al comerse la cabeza con tantas tonterías y lo sabía, a ese paso iba a empezar a echarse la culpa del hambre en el mundo y de las guerras. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar por un momento e ir a clases para seguramente dormir. Estaba realmente agotado, y no sólo por la fiesta, sino porque esa noche no había podido pegar ojo. Iría a su salón y se echaría una siesta, sí, eso haría…

* * *

La clase había comenzado hace unos minutos, y Kyle podría jurar que era muy diferente a otras. El mismo profesor, los mismos alumnos, las mismas lecciones… Sin embargo, todo era distinto y se notaba. Los chicos estaban casi todos dormidos, pero incluso él mismo lo estaba. Y eso no era lo que diferenciaba a esa clase de otras, no, era los ánimos y la distribución de los estudiantes. Butters y Kenny uno al lado del otro, por lo visto muy animados; Clyde y Kevin juntos, tan acaramelados que sólo de verlos a uno le podía dar una subida de azúcar; Cartman y Wendy conviviendo como personas normales; Pip y Damien como siempre; Tweek y Craig uno muy separado del otro, ambos sin levantar la vista de su mesa; y Stan… Ah… Stan estaba tan lejos de él…

Seguía tan deprimido como por la mañana y eso le dolía a Kyle, y mucho. En su cabeza retumbaron las palabras que le había dicho por la mañana. Romperle el corazón… No quería hacer sufrir a Stan, de verdad que no, pero tampoco iba a dejar de acercarse. ¿Jugar con Stan? No, nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Y a pesar de que siempre se dijo a sí mismo que no le haría daño a Stan, se lo estaba haciendo. Odiar o querer, muy fácil de decir pero difícil de hacer. No iba a odiarle, pero quererle… No podía odiarle ni aunque lo intentase, pero eso de quererle son palabras mayores. Además, ¿por qué decidir? Siempre podía evadir la pregunta hasta que todo estuviese olvidado y así todo sería como antes, ellos volverían a ser los súper mejores amigos.

Y de repente, la campana que marcaba el inicio del recreo retumbó en sus oídos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sumergido en sus pensamientos? ¿Acaso se había dormido sin darse cuenta? Pero qué importaba eso ahora…

* * *

_Ah... Siento la tardanza, pero no me encontraba muy inspirada para escribir estos últimos días pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Espero que no me hayan echado mucho en falta, o más bien que no hayan echado mucho en falta este fic. Oh... Espera... ¿Sería bueno que lo hubierais echado en falta porque significa que os está gustando? ._. _

_Hehehe... Intentaré actualizar más a menudo para que no creáis que estoy muerta ni nada u.u _

_¿Stan perderá la cordura? ¿Qué decidirá Kyle? ¿Stan se hará gótico de nuevo? ¿Los extraterrestres vendrán y raptarán a Kyle? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo... _

_Sayonara!_


	5. Chapter 5

El recreo ya había llegado, para fortuna de muchos y desgracia de otros tantos. Entre esos tantos estaba Tweek, que nada más escuchar el timbre que daba inicio al recreo se encogió en su silla con deseos de ser tragado por la tierra. Contó en su mente hasta 5, volvió a contar, y volvió a contar; así otras 5 veces. No se sentía para nada preparado para hablar con Craig, definitivamente tenía que impedir encontrarse con él. Se levantó de su silla y salió al pasillo, no sin antes mirar a todos los lados para comprobar que el azabache no estaba por ahí. Corrió hasta el patio y con sumo sigilo saltó el muro que separaba el instituto del colegio de primaria y una vez allí fue hasta el patio de los de preescolar. Le traía tantos recuerdos ese patio… Sonrió para sí mismo cuando comprobó que el recreo de los niños pequeños había terminado hace mucho y todos los profesores estaban ya en sus aulas. Siguió caminando por el pequeño patio hasta llegar a un tubo muy grande en forma de gusano, el escondite perfecto. Se metió gateando en él y se quedó ahí sentado, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas. Allí nunca le encontraría... Además le encantaba ese tubo, porque allí fue donde conoció a Craig.

_**FLASHBACK**_

En la escuela preescolar de South Park, los pequeños niños de tres años jugaban al escondite, entre ellos un adorable rubio. El pequeño niño, muy nervioso, corría por el patio buscando dónde esconderse. Vio un tubo en forma de gusano muy grande y decidió esconderse ahí, ese parecía el escondite perfecto. Se metió allí y se sentó dentro, esperando a que nadie le encontrase. Pero pasados los segundos alguien asomó la cabeza, un niño de su misma edad con un chullo azul. El niño entró rápidamente y se sentó al lado del rubio, que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

**-¿Qué ha-haces aquí? –**Preguntó con miedo el rubio, abrazándose a sí mismo.

**-Esconderme. –**Respondió el del chullo.

**-¿Por qué? ¡Gah! A sí… El juego, ¿no? ¡Gah! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! –**Exclamó, alterándose él mismo sin ninguna razón.

**-Jejeje eres gracioso. –**Dijo el del chullo riéndose un poco.

**-¿De… De verdad? –**Preguntó.

**-Sí. Me llamo Craig. Seamos amigos, ¿vale? –**Le propuso, sonriéndole ampliamente.

**-¿Amigos? Eh… ¡Vale!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El primer amigo que tuvo… ¿Quién lo diría? En ese tubo se conocieron y años después en ese mismo tubo se escondía de él.

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. –**Resonó una voz en el tubo.

Tweek miró a la entrada, horrorizado. Craig lo había encontrado al igual que la otra vez, sólo que esta vez no era por casualidad. Quiso salir corriendo por el otro lado, pero Craig fue más rápido al meterse en el tubo y agarrar al rubio de la muñeca. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Tweek.

**-Eh… No llores… Por favor… -**Le rogó Craig, odiaba verle llorar así y más por su culpa. **–Tweek yo…**

**-¡Gah! Craig yo… ¡Yo te q-quiero! ¡Gah! ¡P-por favor no termines conmigo! Porque e-entonces me deprimiré y de-dejaré de creer en el a-amor y… ¡Ack! E-entonces estaré so-soltero por siempre y a-acabaré si-siendo un cuarentón obeso que mo-morirá virgen. A-aunque yo no soy virgen… Pero… ¡Ah! En-envejeceré sólo y me lle-llenaré la casa de gatos… ¡Y le tengo miedo a los gatos! Y a-acabaré siendo un viejo verde que a-acosará a chicas de preparatoria y a-acabaré en la cárcel do-dónde me vi-violarán tres ne-negros y una pandilla ca-callejera. ¡Gah! ¡Y lo peor será que estaré imaginando eso mi-mientras me violan tres extraterrestres, o-ocho gnomos y Kenny! Y en el ca-callejón de enfrente te es-estarán violando a ti Kevin y Clyde como venganza de ha-haberles pegado. ¡Gah! ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡No ter-termines conmigo por favor!**

En ese punto Craig no sabía si reír, llorar o darse de cabezazos contra el tubo. Y por supuesto, Tweek se tomaba su explicación muy enserio y estaba alerta, porque en cualquier momento podrían venir tres negros, una pandilla callejera, tres extraterrestres, ocho gnomos, Kenny, Kevin o Clyde para violarles ahí mismo. Craig suspiró y con ello una pequeña carcajada se le escapó, cosa que dejó a Tweek algo atónito pero al menos hizo que dejase de llorar.

**-¿Terminar contigo? Yo venía a… Disculparme… -**Dijo, desviando la mirada.

**-¿Dis-disculparte? –**Preguntó Tweek, ladeando la cabeza sin entender el por qué.

**-Sí. Por haber sido un celoso de mierda, un posesivo y un idiota. Siento haber desconfiado de ti. No debía haberme enfadado por eso, pero tengo miedo de perderte. Me da miedo no ser lo suficiente… -**Dijo de una buena vez, mandando el orgullo muy lejos de allí.

**-Oh… ¿En-entonces no vas a terminar conmigo? –**Preguntó Tweek, sólo para asegurarse.

**-No. Y jamás permitiré que seas un cuarentón con sobrepeso, ni que seas un viejo loco con gatos en la casa, ni que te violen en un callejón. **

**-Craig…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Y yo. Tweek...**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Sigues siendo gracioso… -**Murmuró casi para sí mismo, ganándose la sonrisa de Tweek acompañada por un leve sonrojo.

* * *

Infierno de humillación creado por el rey de la maldad Eric Cartman, eso estaba sufriendo en ese momento el pobre Stan. Y por una vez en toda esta vida y en sus vidas pasadas, Cartman lo estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta.

**-¿Qué te dijo Kyle? ¿Te saltó encima como una gata en celo? ¿Ya sois pareja? ¡Vamos dilo de una vez! –**Insistía Cartman una y otra vez, sacudiendo muy de vez en cuando el cuerpo de Stan.

Y por eso se sentía humillado, porque Cartman daba por hecho algo que no era cierto.

**-No. –**Se limitó a responder el pelinegro, mordiendo su labio para evitar llorar de nuevo.

**-¿Cómo qué no? –**Preguntó Cartman, algo confuso.

**-¡Que me ha rechazado! Sólo soy su mejor amigo y nada más… -**Explicó, esto último en un tono dolido.

**-¡Estúpido judío! ¡¿Tiene mierda en la cabeza o qué?! –**Gritó Cartman, como solía hacer al enfadarse.

Quizás al escuchar su grito, o tal vez por el simple hecho de ver a Eric allí; una chica pelinegra con una boina rosa se acercó al dúo de chicos. Miró al más delgado, se sonrió a sí misma; luego miró al otro y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

**-¿Y bien…? –**Preguntó la chica, inclinándose ligeramente para oír la respuesta.

**-Aún nada, Wendy. –**Respondió Cartman con cierto disgusto mezclado con molestia.

**-Entonces esfúmate, culón. –**Ordenó Wendy, dándose la vuelta para después irse tan rápido como había venido.

Ante eso el castaño sólo pudo chasquear la lengua, molesto. Intentar detenerla sólo supondría un esfuerzo innecesario y una merecida bofetada.

**-Judío de mierda, ¿cuándo dejarás de joderme la vida? Uff… Esto ya es personal, no descansaré hasta que estéis juntos. –**Pensó Cartman en voz alta, apretando sus grandes puños.

**-Déjalo Cartman, ya no importa… -**Dijo el pelinegro, rodeándose de sus típicos pensamientos depresivos.

**-A mí sí me importa. Hasta que no salgáis juntos Wendy no me dará una oportunidad. ¡Estúpidos Hippies de ideas extrañas! **

**-Me importa una mierda. Paso de todo… Iré a compartir mi dolor con los góticos, ellos me entenderán… -**Dijo, comenzando a andar hacia el patio trasero.

Caminó hacia el patio trasero, y allí como siempre estaban los cuatro niños góticos. La chica, Henrietta, suspiró con algo de molestia al ver los andares deprimidos del chico que se acercaba mientras que el líder, Michael, sólo rodó los ojos.

**-Ey… Yo… -**Empezó a hablar, pero fue inmediatamente cortado por el líder.

**-No puedes entrar. –**Anunció al instante Michael.

**-¿Qué? Pero yo…**

**-Sí, sí… Estás lleno de dolor y todo eso… -**Le cortó de nuevo, esta vez Henrietta.

**-Pero…**

**-No puedes. –**Le cortó esta vez Pete, haciendo una pausa para sacudir su cabeza y quitarse el flequillo de los ojos. **–Ya nos advirtieron que no te dejásemos entrar. **

**-Lárgate conformista. –**Dijo el más pequeño, Firkle.

Rendido, decidió irse de vuelta con Cartman. Era tan humillante, tan doloroso… Ni siquiera podía compartir su dolor. Definitivamente debía de ser la persona más desgraciada del mundo, alguien que no debería ni haber existido porque el simple hecho de su existencia es un pecado. Un ser destinado a sufrir por siempre, eso era él. (Según él mismo)

**-¿Podrías dejar de tener pensamientos de un marica depresivo? –**Preguntó retóricamente Cartman mientras su mente buscaba la manera de solucionar todo esto.

**-No debiste haber hablado con los góticos…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No me dejaron entrar porque ya les habías advertido. **

**-¿Y cómo mierda habría sabido yo que Kyle te había rechazado? –**Preguntó el castaño pensando en cien mil manera de llamar idiota a Stan con la mirada.

**-Eh… ¿Entonces quién? Si nadie lo sabe excepto él… **

¿Habéis visto cuando en los dibujos animados a un personaje se le ocurre algo y se le enciende una bombilla encima de la cabeza? Pues eso mismo le pasó a Cartman.

**-Puede que aún haya esperanza… **

**-¿Qué esperanza? –**Preguntó Stan algo emocionado, si aún había alguna manera debía intentarlo fuese cual fuese…

**-Piénsalo, ¿quién es el más pesado de todo el instituto? **

**-¿Butters? –**Contestó, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar decir "tú".

**-¡No! Bueno, sí… Pero no me refiero a eso. Pero recuerda que a ese chico él no le correspondía, así que siguió intentándolo una y otra vez, todos los días, sin descanso. Así durante meses hasta que él cedió, quizás porque pensaba tanto en él por ser tan pesado que se acabó enamorando él también. **

**-Oh no… **-Stan negó con la cabeza mientras de su ahora pálido rostro empezaban a brotar gotas frías de sudor. **–Él no por favor. **

**-Él sí.**

**-No querrá.**

**-No perdemos nada por intentarlo. **

**-¡Claro que sí! ¡La dignidad! **

**-Tú sí, pero yo no. **

**-¡No quiero! **

**-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? **

**-Tú ganas, vamos.**

* * *

_Hola chicos y chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Debido a que he estado de vacaciones unos días no he podido subir el capítulo, pero como suelo decir más vale tarde que nunca. Siento que sea tan corto, pero en este capítulo sólo tenían que reconciliarse Tweek y Craig y Stan tenía que hablar con Cartman. Y como siempre Tweek tiene demasiada imaginación, debería hacerse escritor de novelas de terror o.o _

_¿Quién será ese pesado del que habla Cartman? ¿Ayudará a Stan? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Con andares dignos de un muerto viviente, Stan siguió a Cartman por todo el patio, o mejor dicho, Stan fue arrastrado por Cartman por todo el patio. Su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón —si las mentes tuviesen pulmones— que se diese la vuelta y buscase otra solución, pues su orgullo iba a sufrir más que en toda su vida junta. Pero un pequeño Cartman que había entrado en su mente y le había dado una fuerte patada al mini Stan para arrebatarle el trono de la conciencia y sentarse en él le decía con voz enojada que se jodiese de una puta vez porque no había otra solución —palabras textuales del mini Cartman, no de él mismo—. Stan suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que el que estaba sentado en el trono de su conciencia mandaba sobre él y debía obedecer a la que en ese momento era su conciencia temporal.

Recorrieron el patio y parte de los pasillos, mirando todas las aulas una por una, hasta encontrarle en una de las aulas de geografía que no se usaban. En el momento en el que sintió sus presencias, el sujeto giró la cabeza lentamente. Al ver al pelinegro gruñó enojado, cosa que a Stan le molestó; pero al ver al castaño que lo acompañaba sonrió maliciosamente y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que entrasen. Los dos obedecieron y entraron, dejando la puerta cerrada.

**-Sentaos. –**Dijo el sujeto, señalando un par de sillas. Stan sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sentía como si estuviese en un película de terror frente al enemigo psicópata de la película.

El individuo se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio y después señaló a la mesa donde debería estar el profesor, allí dormía plácidamente otro chico. Cogió la silla donde estaba sentado y la puso frente a las otras dos, para quedar los tres cara a cara.

**-¿Para qué me buscabais? –**Preguntó el chico en tono aburrido.

**-Necesitamos… -**Intentó explicar Cartman, pero fue interrumpido por el sujeto, que llevó de nuevo su dedo a la boca y señaló de nuevo al chico que dormía. **–Necesitamos tu ayuda. –**Explicó, bajando la voz un poco.

**-No me interesa. –**Respondió al instante, pasándose la mano por la cabeza para poner en su sitio un mechón de pelo.

**-Ni si quiera sabes para qué es. –**Protestó Cartman con un tono algo infantil.

**-Si tiene algo que ver con Marsh, simplemente no me interesa. –**Contestó mirando directamente al mencionado, que se encogió en su sitio.

**-Pero, ¿por qué? **

**-Le llame puta. –**Respondió Stan bajito, muy bajito, y sin quitar la vista del que estaba dormido para poder salvar su propia vida a tiempo si se despertaba.

**-¡¿Qué le llamaste a Gregory qué?! –**Gritó Cartman, colérico.

El castaño francés que estaba dormido se removió un poco, pero por suerte del pequeño Marsh no se despertó.

**-Calla. –**Susurró Gregory llevándose por tercera vez el dedo a los labios.

**-Gregory, necesitamos tu ayuda. –**Rogó Cartman, desesperado.

**-No. **

Cartman se acomodó el gorro. Estaba claro que el inglés no iba a ayudarles así por las buenas, y él era la única esperanza de Stan. Sus ojos buscaron por toda el aula algo, lo que fuese, que le diese una idea. Y al fin lo halló. En el escritorio, al lado de la cabeza de Christophe, estaba la agenda de Gregory. Se levantó de la silla y fue sigilosamente hasta allí. Cogió la agenda y la ojeó un poco, en ella había escrito un plan para robar un examen o algo así. Con leer el plan un poco por encima se dio cuenta de que iba a fallar.

**-Mira rubito, te propongo algo: tú nos ayudas y yo te hago el plan perfecto para robar el examen. –**Dijo el castaño volviendo a su asiento con la agenda en las manos y una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

**-Primero el plan, luego la ayuda. –**Contestó toscamente el rubio.

Cartman volvió a sonreír y empezó a crear un plan para que pudiese robar el examen sin ser descubierto. Si le preguntasen por qué sabía cómo hacerlo respondería que sólo había que usar la lógica, el problema de eso es que la lógica de Cartman es distinta a la de los demás. En cuestión de minutos el plan estaba hecho y Gregory estaba leyéndolo.

**-¡Perfecto! ¡Un plan perfecto! Me has convencido, os ayudaré. –**Aceptó emocionado, elevando la voz sin importarle que hace unos minutos se preocupaba por mantener a Christophe dormido.

Stan se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras su conciencia gritaba: ¡Sálvense quien pueda! ¡El asesino de la pala se va a despertar!

**-Y… ¿En qué necesitáis mi ayuda? –**La pregunta del millón.

**-Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Kyle… -**Contestó tímidamente el pelinegro, bajándose un poco el gorro para tapar sus ojos.

**-¡Alabado sea Dios! Espero que Christophe no haya escuchado eso… -**Se giró y sonrió al comprobar que seguía dormido. **-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que lo vuestro no es sólo una amistad común y corriente?**

**-El que no se da cuenta es él… **

**-¡Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda! Tú también fuiste rechazado, así que sabrás cómo hacer que el judío idiota acepte a Stan. Ahora dinos cómo conseguiste que se enamorara de ti el francés psicópata. –**Pidió, o más bien ordenó, Cartman.

**-Eh… Pues… -**Gregory se rascó la nuca, nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder. Miró al "bello durmiente" y empezó a contar la historia.

_**Flashback… **_

_DÍA 1_

**G - Me gustas. **

**C - ¿Eh? ¿Me estabas hablando a mí? **

**G - Sí. Me gustas. **

**C - Gracias por la información. **

**G- ¿De nada? **

DÍA 2

**G - Me gustas. **

**C - Gracias, ¿algo más? **

**G - No… Supongo…**

DÍA 3

**G – Me gustas. **

**C- Tú a mí no. **

DÍA 4

**G - Me gustas, sal conmigo. **

**C - No. **

DÍA 5

**G – Me gustas.**

**C - ¡Amo a Justin Bieber! ¡Baby baby baby oh!**

**G - ¡Aléjate satanás! **

_(si a alguien le gusta Justin Bieber, no os ofendáis)_

DÍA 10

**G – Te quiero. **

**C - ¿No decías que te gustaba?**

**G – Pero ahora te quiero…**

**C – Mierda. ***sale corriendo*

DÍA 15

**G – Te quiero.**

**C – Lo sé. ***enciende un cigarrillo*

**G – No fumes. ***se lo quita*

**C - ¡Dame eso!**

**G - ¡No! **

**C - ***suspira* **Lo apago si me dejas en paz hoy. **

**G – Hm… Está bien. **

**C – ***coge el cigarro y lo tira al suelo*

**G – Te quiero. **

**C - ¡Tramposo!**

**G – No sé de lo que estás hablando. ***saca la lengua*

DÍA 20

**G - Te quiero. **

**C - La persona a la que está llamando no se encuentra disponible, deje su mensaje después de la señal. Piiiiiii.**

**G- Idiota… ***reírse*

**C - ¿Ese es tu mensaje? **

**G - ¡Sí!**

**C – Su mensaje no es válido.**

**G - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**C – Porque lo digo yo. **

**G – Eres malo.**

**C – Lo sé. ***sonríe*

DÍA 25

**G – Te quiero **

**C - Tengo sida. **

**G - Me da igual. **

**C - En realidad tengo 3 años. **

**G - Entonces me hago pederasta. **

**C - No me gustan los pederastas. **

**G - No lo soy. **

**C – No lo eres. **

**G - Lo soy**

**C - ¿Ves? Lo eres**

**G – Mierda, me liaste. **

**C – ***se ríe*

**G - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?**

**C – Nada, nada. ***vuelve a reírse*

**G - ¡Eh! ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! ***hace un puchero*

**C – Venga, no te enfades. ***le despeina el cabello*

**G - ¡Entonces sal conmigo!**

**C – No. ***le da un pequeño capón*

**G – ¡Auch!**

DÍA 30

**G – Te quiero. **

**C - …**

**G - ¿Me estás escuchando?**

**C - …**

**G - ¡No me ignores!**

**C - ***le despeina el cabello*

**G - ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?**

**C – Me pregunto qué pasará por tu cabecita tonta. **

**G - ¡Tú! ¡Por mi cabecita tonta pasas tú! Sal conmigo.**

**C – Inténtalo mañana y ya veremos. **

**G - ¿Eh? **

DÍA 35

**G – Te… **

**C - ***le tapa la boca* **J'abandonne! **

**G - ***se destapa la boca* **¿Qué quieres decir?**

**C – Bandera blanca, me rindo. Saldré contigo. **

**G - ¡¿De verdad?!**

**C – Sí, de verdad. De todas maneras no creo que esta tontería nos dure más de una semana…**

_**Fin del flashback… **_

Para cuando Gregory terminó de contar su historia —obviamente no la contó tan explícita— su cara estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, pero en su cara estaba dibujada una tonta sonrisa, de esas que ponen las parejas felizmente casadas cuando recuerdan cómo se conocieron.

**-¿Y cuánto hace de eso? –**Preguntó Cartman algo emocionado, ya que en el trono de su conciencia estaba sentado el mini cupido.

**-Hm… Tres años. **

**-Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo que tú, Kyle me odiaría… -**Dijo Stan, recuperando parte de su aura "la vida es una mierda". Y ese no era el único problema… ¿De dónde iba a sacar el valor para decirle a Kyle te quiero todos los días? Seguramente vomitaría como tres veces antes de poder articular la palabra "te".

**-Cierto… Pero un trato es un trato, así que te ayudaré igual. –**Gregory acarició su barbilla simulando tener una barba invisible. **–¡Lo tengo! –**Exclamó de repente.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué debo hacer? –**Preguntó Stan, impaciente como lo es un perro al ver una loncha de jamón justo enfrente de él.

**-Perdería su gracia si te lo dijera. Tú sólo asegúrate de estar en el pasillo, justo enfrente de esta misma aula, cuando hayan terminado las clases. Y tú, Cartman, asegúrate de traerlo al mismo sitio. **

Stan se echó las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que confiar en el rubio era su única opción. De repente, un gruñido se escuchó. Despacio, muy despacio, como si estuviese a punto de ver a la muerte en persona, Stan giró la cabeza y se encontró con lo peor que se podría encontrar en ese momento; el asesino de la pala se había despertado y n parecía de muy buen humor.

**-¿Qué carajo hacen estos dos aquí? –**Preguntó con voz ronca, como sacada de una película de terror.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Stan, justo en la sala del trono, el mini pelinegro corría y gritaba como un nomatofóbico _(miedo a decir tu nombre)_ presentándose el primer día de clase.

**-Good morning! –**Exclamó Gregory tirándose a los brazos de su amado, feliz de la vida.

Gregory besaba a su novio como si no se hubiesen visto en treinta años, y por raro que sea, Christophe se mostraba sumiso, incluso receptivo, ante las muestras de amor.

"¿En serio quieres convertirte en eso? ¿En serio quieres convertirte en un vomita-arcoíris? ¿En serio quieres que tú y Kyle os llenéis de azúcar como dos idiotas?", preguntó el mini Stan. Y por primera vez en todos los años que estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo se preguntó a sí mismo si de verdad quería convertirse en eso. Y su respuesta fue tan simple, tan directa y tan segura que le asustó hasta a él mismo: sí.

**-Ahora en serio. –**Dijo Christophe, apartando a su pegajoso inglés para poder hablar. **-¿Qué hacen estos aquí? –**Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más tranquilo.

**-Oh, nada… -**Respondió Gregory. Luego hinchó sus pulmones al máximo. **–Sólo vamos a ayudar a que Stan y Kyle se hagan novios, y si dices "qué" tendrás que ayudar y no hay vuelta atrás. –**Dijo Gregory tan rápido que nadie salvo él pudo entenderlo.

**-¿Qué? –**Preguntó confundido, cayendo sin querer en la trampa de su novio.

**-Que sólo vamos a ayudar a que Stan y Kyle se hagan novios, y si dices "qué" tendrás que ayudar y no hay vuelta atrás. –**Repitió lentamente.

**-Tramposo. –**Murmuró Christophe fingiendo estar enfadado.

Y el timbre que anunciaba que el recreo había terminado sonó. La operación "conquistar a Kyle" empezaba en tres horas.

* * *

¿Qué tal mis ricuras? ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os esperabais que iban a pedirle ayuda a Gregory? ¿Y qué plan es el que tiene Gregory para ayudar a Stan? ¿Vendrán los gnomos a por sus calzoncillos? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¡Casi todo eso lo veréis en el próximo capítulo, después de los anuncios que durarán días y días! :D


End file.
